User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 4
Hello If you wanna talk, talk here. There are some rules to follow on here, however. #Sign your comments. #No flaming, trolling, or spam. #And no double posts. That is all. Sig...... Can you make me a sig? I know I'm a guest, but it would be appreciated if you could make a sig. Thanks. 15:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can you create a box on my page?i need a little help.--user:pichu20 Question Can people protect signature pages? If yes, can you protect my signature page? Thanks If no, okay, then. Sig Can you please make my Wiki4Battles sig for my Kirby Wiki sig? WinXkaila 15:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) D/P/PT/HG/SS Stuff I am Accepting all challenges! Red suplexknight All toasters toast DINNER! Need... Active... TALKPAGE!!! Can people at LEAST use my talkpage? Camwoodstock 17:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) eat dark mind's bomb if you you do you will see. still haven't inhaled it? watch his vid. Thanks Thanks for warning me Problems with the IRC When i went on the IRC Today, It said Nickserv changed my nickname to....guestSomething. Tell him to change it back! Red suplexknight all toasters toast DINNER! But....... I dont have an acount. sorry sorry for writing those articles i was only trying tohelp1upgamer 18:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC)1up gamer Sorry about my brother... He's the one that's been adding all those categories. ("Possessed" and "Possessor") He's only nine haha. Sorry. I was only trying to help Kirby Wiki. 22:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki - Patapedia. I need help with the management of my Wiki. I just want to know how to change the title on the top of the page. For example, when you go to the main page of this Wikia, it says The Kirby Wiki - Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and more! as the name of the tab (I am using firefox). Could you please tell me how this was done? Thank you very much. --Yumipon 15:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) 4 Battles I need you to tell that Timson6222222?No sign of him. Tell him that i want him to connect the server and get the IP. Reply to me as soon as you see this. Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Do you know who perhaps knows how to do that however? --Yumipon 23:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Me the Threat As much as i stay away from the mainspace, I want to leave.(Or block myself) I am Useless fanon. Red suplexknight(I feel like i'm a threat.) I think we should have times scheduled to be on the IRC. All of us never seem to be on the IRC, so, why not schedule times to go on it?-- Ditto I can never find you guys on a normal basis. Darn timezones Marx Wraith 01:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I strongly agree with this. BNK [ |T| ] 21:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well even though I have no idea what IRC means.. I'll usually be here at around 6PM-10PM Eastern time... Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 6AM-10AM, 2PM-7-PM, and 9PM-10PM (12PM on weekends) pacific time.--MegaTron1XD 01:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The IRC is Kirby Wiki's chatroom, essentially. You can access it here. I'm on 1PM-10PM Pacific time during the weekends. One complaint How come you can make a sig and I can't? 21:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because you aren't a registered user. BNK [ |T| ] 22:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you make me a sig? 23:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::ok, sorry why? why did you delete the best game ever.jpg.jpg? i know its not the best game ever but u dont have to delete it! anyways, you said its not being used! if you said that you need to say the same about this: Maxwell the scribblenaut| Why... Why did you delete my text on Gooey...? I'm new here... FOO!!!!!!! Signature Request Hey Star I fail on making sigs cause I always get problems here is the pic: And here's the text: WinXkaila (pictures) I got the style and I got the flair, look all you want, just don't touch the hair! My username is Blue and the caption is brown.WinXkaila 04:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) staying im staying because i like kirby again because my friend asked me for help in kssu so now i helped him so now i like it again. Maxwell the scribblenaut| GUESS WHOS BAAACK?! IT'S ME! Marx Devil! Only, now I'm known as Fawful117! Remember me,Starman? Can we be friends again? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 17:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Marx Devil: This is me, signing off! METAL IS A ELEMENT METAL IS A ELEMENT! ITS PART OF THE JAPENESE ELEMENT LIST! thanks for keeping the water in bubble kirby though ... sinceraly kyle.b epic yarn hi starman this is 1upgamer and we may have to start writing more epic yarn stuff because today it got released in japan Ouch =p yeah, I know. It's just that my laptop doesn't have spell-check, it's not like I'm a bad speller or aything; just too quick. Oh, and what skin are you using? Because I think I changed the skin for ALL users, not just mine. EmptyStar 21:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Did you manually change it yourself? EmptyStar 22:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) no really there is a picture that looks like zero in the Spirit Temple that should be Kirby and Nintendo related Signatures Hey, I'm new, and I see how you make signatures. I there any way you could give me a signature? here's my username: [[User:The Silver Spoon|''The'' Silver'' Spoon]] from, [[User:The Silver Spoon|The'' Silver'' Spoon]] 22:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw your post on my talk page and It said something about colors and pictures. For pictures, can you get a Bio Spark sprite? I'm sure you could. and for colors, make it get darker grey by letter, and not by word. Thanx, [[User:The Silver Spoon|The'' Silver'' Spoon]] 21:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I need to know how to color letters for my sig. Dialgaofpower [[File:BattyK&tAM.png SHREIK!]] 00:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I need to know how to color letters for my sig. Dialgaofpower [[File:BattyK&tAM.png SHREIK!]] 00:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Here's my sig. (Unable to go to my talk page or userpage) Dialgaofpower BattyK&tAM.png '''SHREIK!' Merge I'm busy with the following: *The Arwingpedia merger with Lylat Wiki. *School. *Looking for jobs. *College applications. Because of the above, I have very little time on the internet. You and Gamefreak have agreed to merge, but you continue to edit here and not one of you has gone to an admin at WiKirby to set up the merge. Now that you know my situation, can I get you to go and make arrangements at WiKirby on the merge? I am the only one working on the merge. Can I rely on you and Gamefreak to do this (make sure you tell him)? Thing would go a lot faster tbh, and Axiomist already considered withdrawing his proposal because we're taking too long. Come on, man. You gotta help me out. I want you and Gamefreak to set up a time with Axiomist to discuss how the merge will work. If you fail, we're going to be stuck with Wikia and its new skin. BNK [ |T| ] 21:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ... Umm, hey Starman. Can you tell me how to make a cool sig like you and Game Freak do? Please? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 01:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Superstar Sized Problem! I want to know how I can add my own suggestions to Superstar Arena battle ideas. I have a few of my own, but I can't leave a message or anything! Please help! MachTornado 16:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) It's me! ...Again... Relating to your comment, I want to add my own idea to the talk page for the Superstar Arena for a battle (my idea is Kracko Jr. vs. Whispy Woods Jr.), but I can't edit the page to add it as a suggestion! Do you understand now? If so, PLEASE help! MachTornado 13:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Last Question... Promise! Oops. I haven't been a user on Kirby Wiki very long at all, so I guess that's the problem. BTW, two questions. How long will it be before I get to become an autoconfirmed user like you said, and how do you make an awesome signature like yours? (My name is after the fact that I love Meta Knight - on SSBB, in the anime, and in the Kirby series course, so I want one that incorparates him into it) MachTornado 13:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC)